


Water

by hoosonja



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Performance, Water, brofeels, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosonja/pseuds/hoosonja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day of the Trondheim concert from Vegard's (and Bård's ) point of view...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for humbae, inspired entirely by her excellent tags

His feet churned up and down like pistons, so lightly, it felt good to run now that he’d lost a bit of weight and gained some muscle. Even running up the hill toward the castle felt good, but it felt the best when he ran alongside the river, the cool breeze on his flushed face and the sound of the gently flowing water in his ears. There was a soft mist rising from the river where the sun hadn’t warmed up the water yet and he stopped for a drink, enjoying the sight. He glanced at his watch and saw it was time to turn back. As he returned to the hotel, he ran into his brother in the hallway. By the looks of him, he had just woken up, his hair still mushed and eyes a bit puffy. 

“Hei, would you wait a bit? I’ll just take a quick shower and grab some breakfast with you?”

“Ok, I’ll just come to your room and watch some tv while you shower.”

“Yeah, that sounds good to me.”

Vegard opened the door to his room and Bård flopped himself on the bed, reaching for the remote. Soon he looked like the epitome of relaxation as he leaned back on the pillows, one arm behind his head and the other using the remote like a pro. Vegard shook his head and chuckled quietly. Bård sure knew how to take an advantage of a moment like this.

He stepped in the bathroom and shed his sweaty clothes on the tiled floor. The shower felt so nice on his skin and he leaned on the wall of the shower stall, letting the pressure of the water hit him on the back with its full power. He finished his session with a cooler burst of water and re-emerged to the room, a towel wrapped to his waist, random drops of water dripping from his black curls running rivulets on his back and hairy chest. Bård gazed at him and took a double take. 

“Man, you’re looking pretty nice these days with your new muscles, for a türku, that is,” he felt necessary to add. 

A spot of color rose to Vegard’s cheeks. He felt a bit embarrassed, being complemented on, by his brother, no less. 

“Oh, cut the crap and let’s go get some breakfast, huh?”

Bård bounced up from the bed. 

“Yeah. Are you going like that, or…?”

In his flustered state Vegard had forgotten he wasn’t dressed yet and quickly grabbed the nearest t-shirt, a white one with a low-cut neck and some shorts that threatened to escape his slimmed down waist and hung a bit lower than he would’ve liked, exposing a bit of his hipbones.

The breakfast was good as hotel breakfasts go and afterward they met up with Mikkel and Tor Erik to spend some time together, just hanging out really, because all the work with the new songs was already done, now all there was to do was to wait for the release date. As they sat down for a cool drink on the patio of a bar, a small group of young women walked past. One of them spied Vegard casually sitting in the shade with his drink, sipping his foam-topped beer. He got some on his upper lip and as he licked it away, there was an audible collective sigh from the group. All of the men turned to look at them and the girls burst into a fit of nervous giggles.

The one who saw Vegard first moved forward and asked in English: “Would you mind terribly, if we took some photos with you, Vegard?”

“Me? Ok…”

“Well of course you, silly! You are the pretty one,” the girl said, blushing furiously.

“You see, I told you!” Bård said to Vegard, sotto voce.

Vegard glared at him, but got up to get his photo taken with each of the girls. 

The brave one asked: “May I touch your hair?”

Vegard looked a bit dubious, but let her muss it a bit, which caused another giggle fit in the girls.

“Thank you, it was so worth it to come over all the way from Finland,” the girl enthused. 

They left and Vegard returned to his seat.

“International fans of yours, I take it?” Mikkel asked Vegard.

“Yeah…” 

Vegard was feeling a bit, well, surprised would be the right word. The girls had come straight for him and completely overlooked Bård. He was the better-looking one of the two of them, right? _I am just the short, stocky dark one and he is the tall, lean blond-blue-eyed golden boy, he even wears the golden shirt for it, what do they see in me? At least they seemed to like my hair…_ During the course of the day they ran into several more fans who had come to town for their concert and each time they seemed to enthuse more over Vegard than Bård.

Vegard reached for a cool bottle of water, but he was interrupted by fans, as he had been for a number of times that day. 

“Starting to feel a bit left out here, bro,” Bård said when a few Norwegian girls had left them after having their pictures taken with the boys.

“Well, the one in the red dress seemed to like you! It looked like she would have a stroke from smiling so hard when you draped your arm around her shoulders,” Vegard grinned. 

“Ahaha, she did seem rather happy about it,” Bård chuckled. “She has restored my faith in our fans,” he continued. “ And here I was getting worried that I had lost my charm!”

“Don’t you worry. All you have to do is to pick up that saxophone of yours and they’ll scream their heads off with joy!”

“That seems to be the case, doesn’t it?” Bård smiled.

Despite the grey weather the temperature had been high all day – the last remains of the longest heat wave in 100 years- and Vegard was not looking forward to donning his costumes on, especially the prospect of Janym in all the leather and fur in this heat gave him the chills. He was feeling a bit thirsty, but it was time to get on the stage. The show started as it usually did, in the harness and leather, thank goodness for the numbers where he could wear a bit less. The beanie and “Josh Groban hat” didn’t do any favors to his heated state but Janym was the worst, as he had feared. All the strutting and hip-thrusting made him feel dizzy in his heavy clothes and suddenly he felt the stage floor rushing toward him in an alarming pace. The last he heard before blacking out was the collective gasp of the audience as they watched him crumple down in the middle of the stage, the image amplified in the side screens. 

He wasn’t out for long, mere seconds, and he woke up to his brother calling his name. When he opened his eyes, Bård was leaning over him, a worried look on his face. 

“Dude, that was not cool!” he said in a joking tone, but Vegard could see he was genuinely upset. 

He tried to get up leaning on his arms, but they felt rubbery and he crashed back to the floor. 

“”Don’t try to get up, we’ll get you to the first-aid tent and get you looked at,” Bård said.

The paramedics rushed to the stage and carried Vegard off. Bård stayed back long enough to apologize and to lightly joke on the situation, which earned some chuckles from the disappointed audience. 

“Leave your contact info at the staff and you will get our DVD in the mail as soon as it gets out, as a consolation” Bård added. 

Happy whoops could be heard from the audience as he rushed toward the tent where they had Vegard. There was a doctor there already, a pretty young woman, so young in fact that Bård guessed she was fresh out of med school. He pushed his way past the small crowd that had gathered there to Vegard’s bedside and crouched down next to him. He looked so pale it creeped the hell out of Bård. 

“What’s wrong?” he breathed, looking at the young woman. 

“Without equipment there isn’t much I can tell, but I’d say he’s suffered a heat stroke and he is dehydrated.”

She pinched the skin on the back of Vegard’s hand between her thumb and forefinger.

“Look how slowly the skin returns flat,” she said to Bård. “It means his body doesn’t contain enough water right now. And the rate of his pulse is really high, plus he’s burning up, which are both signs of a heatstroke.”

“OK, so what can you do about it?”

“I’ll need to take him to a hospital and run some tests to make sure it isn’t anything more serious, but for now the treatment is a drip to replace the fluid he’s lacking and cooling his body down. Getting him off these heavy clothes would be a good first step.”

The assistants ushered all the extra people off the tent as Bård and the doctor started peeling the costume off Vegard’s clammy skin. When they got him down to his underpants, the doctor asked Bård to wet some towels and together they wiped his skin that radiated heat. As they were finishing, the ambulance came and the doctor hopped on board with Vegard. When Bård tried to get on too, the doctor pushed him gently away.

“You stay here and get changed and meet us at the hospital, yeah?”

Only then did Bård realize he was still wearing his Janym outfit. He quickly changed and got a cab to the hospital. They had already taken Vegard to get tested, so all he could do at that point was to wait. He slumped on a chair in the waiting area and numbly sat there, staring at the wall without really seeing anything. All he could do was to re-live the horror of seeing Vegard collapse on the stage, time after time. He was shaken off his nightmare by the same young doctor, who now stood in front of him, smiling. 

“You have news?”

“It’s looking good, he’s already responding to treatment. Come, I can take you to see him.”

Bård followed her eagerly to Vegard’s room. He was relieved to see him awake and alert. He had a tube attached to the back of his hand and a bag of clear liquid was dripping down the tube rapidly. Vegard licked his dry lips and said hei to Bård. Bård sat down on the side of his bed.

“You can be such an idiot sometimes! How can you forget to drink enough?”

“Well, I’m sorry! I was just so pre-occupied today I totally forgot. Besides every time I started to take a drink, something came up and I didn’t get the chance.”

“Oh, all those fangirls distracting you from taking care of yourself, is that it? Scaring me like that!”

The last sentence was said in a much quieter voice, but the feeling in the words was strong enough to make Bård’s voice quake, barely audibly. Instantly Vegard was filled with shame. He had been so pre-occupied with the wonder over the fans thinking him being pretty that he had completely forgotten to take care of himself. Hurting Bård was the last thing he ever wanted to do and now he had, because of his own vanity.

“ I am sorry,” he said again, looking at his brother straight in the eye.

Bård nodded. All was forgiven, all was right in the world again. His brother would be all right.


End file.
